Transfer
by Hannah-Scriv
Summary: Ok so I am not very good at summarys but Rachel transfers to Carmel and drama follows her there.


**Ok so here is my new story as always let me know what you think. **

Rachel had always thought that it would be her and Finn who would carry New directions to nationals glory but no he chose Quinn and when that fell through he chased her again even though she made it perfectly clear that she didn't want any kind of relationship till after nationals and defiantly not until he had cleared the air with Quinn, but between her teams utter dislike for all her ideas Quinn's complete psychopathic bitch routine and the general bullying the glee kids got at WMH she felt completely worn down and depressed.

Her father's worried so much and she didn't want to be the cause of their worry she loved them too much for that, so the next time they brought up the Subject of a transfer she agreed to it, so now here she was looking at all the different schools in her local area none of glee knew yet she told her Dads not to say anything to anyone till she had found a school, she decided not to even consider Carmel to may bad memories but the next day at school it came looking for her in the form of VA's new coach who followed her around telling her all she could expect to receive being a part a VA when she transferred to Carmel .

He followed her all day barraging her until she just gave in and said yes she would transfer there so now she stood outside glee trying to gather the courage to tell them now her dads had finalised her transfer to start on the Monday of next week, "Rach, I haven't seen you all day I wanted to give you this." Rachel looked up at Finn and the strength she had just gathered was gone and she walked into glee with Finn. Mr. Shue began to say that the glee club needed to pick their set list for nationals but Rachel stopped him "Then maybe Mr. Shue you should let me say my bit" she heard her glee club groan "What now man hands?" Santana piped in "I am transferring out of WMH that's what Santana!" Rachel shouted at the obnoxious girl, then the whole club began to shout at her Mr. Shue stepped in "Ok guys enough how can you expect Rachel to answer you if you shout at her at once." the club mumbled sorry and Finn asked "Where are you transferring to Rachel?" with a hopeful look on his face like he thought he could talk her out of it , but she just swallowed deeply it was just the question she wanted to avoid "oh umm ..." she was just about to say it when Sunshine and the rest of VA walked in, Sunshine took a seat in the back of the clubs room Rachel step forward into the ranks of VA "sorry guys but its Carmel" Finns face fell then "THIS IS ABOUT HIM IS T IT RACHEL" he screamed at her as he stood up and stormered towards her "NO IT US ABOUT ME BEING TIERED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND AND PICKED ON SO NOW I AM GONE!" with that she and VA left New directions behind to find their next road.

What Rachel didn't know though was that Jessie was stood within VA's ranks when they collected Rachel and disposed of Miss. Forever sunshine geez that girl was irritating she was always so happy and so perfect he hadn't been happy since Rachel and well he was perfect but he loved to tear down his competition but she would cry and beg them not to or she would warn the school. So when VA and their coach learned Rachel was looking to transfer they knew they just had have her and Jessie may have suggested they swap the two girls which the rest of VA jumped on, VA as they preferred Rachel's voice and temperament and him because he just wanted her in every way and he would get her, he had grown up allot in his redo year at

Carmel he was a man now not the boy she knew the one who lied to her and manipulated her. He had the rest of this year and the next school year to get to love him again.

Rachel awoke Monday morning and she had never been so afraid today was her first day at Carmel and she had spent the whole weekend being abused over the phone by her ex team she turned it off after Finn's 36th call begging her not and to come back to him asking her how she could do this to him, she was tempted to just roll over and not go but she had said yes to this and now she was going to see it through she was a member of VA now she wasn't afraid of anything.

Rachel walked in to Carmel's office and up to the receptionist "Hi I am Rachel Berry I just transferred in." the woman looked up and smiled "Hello dear I will just go and get your schedule." when the woman came back she handed Rachel the schedule and went back to whatever work she had been doing.

Jessie watched her collect her schedule which he had made sure was the same as his to give him every chance he could possibly have to get close to her. He knew she had a free know as he did so he followed her and watched as she climbed the steps to the stage to where the piano Sat he was glued to the spot when she began to play and sing a song that fit them so well, he had to listen

_(Rachel/_ Jessie/ **both)**

_There's a fire starting in my heart,  
>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark,<em>

When he heard her sing the first verse he just had to join her to hear their voices together again so he began to sing the next verse watching her eyes widen as she saw him.

Finally, I can see you crystal clear,  
>Go ahead and sell me out and a I'll lay your ship bare,<br>See how I'll leave with every piece of you,  
>Don't underestimate the things that I will do,<p>

There's a fire starting in my heart,  
>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark,<p>

The scars of your love remind me of us,  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,  
>I can't help feeling,<p>

**We could have had it all,**  
><strong>Rolling in the dee<strong>p,  
><strong>You had my heart inside your hand,<strong>  
><strong>And you played it to the beat,<strong>

He was shocked when she began to sing with him.

_Baby, I have no story to be told,  
>But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn,<br>Think of me in the depths of your despair,  
>Make a home down there as mine sure won't be shared,<br>_  
>The scars of your love remind me of us,<br>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,  
>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,<br>I can't help feeling,  
><strong><br>We could have had it all,  
>Rolling in the deep,<br>You had my heart inside your hand,  
>And you played it to the beat,<br>**

**Could have had it all,  
>Rolling in the deep,<br>You had my heart inside your hand,  
>But you played it with a beating,<strong>

Throw your soul through every open door,  
><em>Count your blessings to find what you look fo<em>r,  
>Turn my sorrow into treasured gold,<br>_pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown,_

**We could have had it all,  
>We could have had it all,<br>It all, it all, it all,  
><strong>  
><strong>We could have had it all,<br>Rolling in the deep,  
>You had my heart inside your hand,<br>And you played it to the beat,  
><strong>  
><strong>Could have had it all,<br>Rolling in the deep,  
>You had my heart inside your hand,<strong>

And you played it,  
>You played it,<br>You played it,  
>You played it to the beat.<p>

Once the song had finished she stood up glared at him and began to walk away, he couldn't just let her walk away though so as she passed him he grabbed her wrist "Rachel please, just listen to me," he pleaded with her and when she made no move to leave he continued "I am so sorry I wish I had known what I know now when we were together, I would have never hurt you I…I love you Rachel with everything I have I love you." She ripped her wrist from him then "No Jessie you don't you love yourself just as you have always done." He watched dumfounded as she walked away. He had far from given up but he couldn't believe she thought he was still the one-dimensional prick he was when they first meet. Jessie must have been stood there staring at the door she had left through when Andrea Cohen burst in "Jessie you have to see this." He snapped out of his trance as she dragged him to the car park of the school where he saw the New directions stood the tall jockstrap who took Rachel from him after Regional's walk forward to just a few steps in front of Rachel "This is for you," he place something I couldn't see in her hand "and so is this song."

I walked across an empty land  
>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<br>I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete<br>Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<p>

I came across a fallen tree  
>I felt the branches of it looking at me<br>Is this the place we used to love?  
>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?<br>Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<br>[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/g/glee/somewhere_only_we_ ]

And if you have a minute why don't we go  
>Talk about it, somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the ending of everything  
>So why don't we go somewhere only know<br>Somewhere only we know

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<p>

And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go? So why don't we go?<p>

Oh, this could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<br>Somewhere only we know  
>Somewhere only we know<p>

He watched as Finn took lead and the rest took back up he could tell they stood no chance without Rachel yes they had a strong singer in Sunshine but not the emotional depth they had lost with Rachel. "Rach please come home we need you." He could see the tears in her eyes and he thought she was going to say yes and then he would have lost her for good "Finn that is very sweet of you to say but I need to focus on me and here I am not treated like a freak or pick on I can just be me with all my quirks so sorry guys but I am staying here good luck at nationals." With that she turned back into the school he followed her with the rest of vocal Adrenalin "at least we know your loyal now" Giselle said as she linked her arm through Rachel's. Dustin walk up to us then "ok rehearsal time." We followed him to the auditorium.

**Please review and let me know wether or not to continue this story.**

**Hannah xx**


End file.
